Das Geschenk unter der Weihnachtsmütze
by Zira Neko
Summary: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und James Gefühle spielen verrückt!


**Titel:** Das Geschenk unter der Weihnachtsmütze

**Autor: **Zira_Neko

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charakter und Orte gehören J. . Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings: **Slash! Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary: **Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und James Gefühle spielen total verrückt!

Hallo ihr Lieben,

nach langer Zeit kommt nun auch von mir mal wieder etwas Neues. Eine kleine Story zu James/ Sirius.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude daran.

Lg Zira

* * *

><p><strong>Das Geschenk unter der Weihnachtmütze<strong>

Es war bereits Mitte Dezember geworden. Eine dicke Schneeschicht begrub Hogwarts und seine Ländereien unter sich. Die Temperaturen waren seit Tagen unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken, sodass niemand freiwillig das Schloss verließ. Und auch an diesem Abend fielen stetig dicke weiße Flocken vom Himmel, als wenn jemand fest entschlossen wäre, ein ewiges Winterwunderland zu erschaffen.

Aber davon ließ sich ein ganz bestimmter Schüler Hogwarts nicht abhalten. Ein innerer Drang trieb ihn auch bei diesem Wetter auf das Quidditchfeld um zu trainieren. Selbst, obwohl seine Teamkameraden und Freunde lieber vor dem warmen Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Dann flog er halt alleine.

James stapfte mit langen Schritten durch den Schnee. Seine Sportroben waren längst durchgeweicht, die Kälte hatte sich tief in seine Glieder geschlichen und der Griff um seinen geschulterten Besen war starr vor Kälte. Atemwölkchen bildeten sich vor seinem Gesicht und Schneeflocken verfingen sich in seinen wirren schwarzen Haaren.

Er hatte sich ausgepowert, alles gegeben trotz bitterster Kälte und Nässe. Er fühlte sich angenehm ermattet, ein Gefühl, dass er sehr gerne mochte. Nun wollte er nur noch unter die Dusche und sich aufwärmen, vielleicht noch etwas mit Sirius rumalbern und es wäre ein perfekter Tagesabschluss.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte er das Eingangstor zum Schloss. Jeder seiner Schritte fiel ihm schwer und überall auf seinem Weg hinterließ er kleine Pfützen auf dem Steinboden. Seine Gedanken waren nur noch auf eine heiße Dusche und sein warmes Bett gerichtet. Er benötigte zwar etwas länger als gewöhnlich um im siebten Stock anzukommen, doch immer noch schneller als jeder normale Schüler. Ja, es war schon praktisch Hogwarts und seine Geheimgänge so gut zu kennen.

"Bratapfel" erklang das Passwort und die Fette Damen öffnete ihm den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort strömte eine Welle aus Wärme über ihn und ließ ihn sich wohler fühlen. Nachdem er durch das Porträtloch geklettert war, erfasste sein Blick direkt seine Freunde.

Remus hatte es sich mit einem Stapel Bücher auf der Couch vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, Peter saß auf dem Boden davor und aß Plätzchen und Sirius hing auf der anderen Seite der Couch, auf die Lehne stützt und langweilte sich ganz offensichtlich.

In diesem Moment glitt sein Blick hoch und erspähte James. Sofort hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf und er rappelte sich von der Couch hoch. "Jamie." rief er aus und kam die weniger Meter auf James zu. "Na, genug Eiszapfen gespielt?", witzelte er, bevor er verschwörerisch die Stimme senkte. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch einen Spaziergang machen?"

James Gesicht zierte augenblicklich ein Lächeln. "Mit dir jederzeit, aber lass mich erstmal wieder auftauen. Momentan bin ich so kalt wie `ne Schlange." Bei dieser Aussage verzog Sirius das Gesicht. "Na dann sie zu, dass du wieder zum heißen Löwen wirst." riet er James und schlug ihm dabei lachend auf die Schulter. Sofort musste James mitlachen. Das Lachen seines besten Freundes war schon immer ansteckend für ihn gewesen.

Ohne Umschweife machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Schlafsaal. Doch auf dem Weg zum Treppenaufgang bekam James die kurze Diskussion zwischen Remus und Sirius noch mit, als dieser wieder zu Couch ging.

"Warum ist er nicht noch kurz zu uns rüber gekommen?" fragte Remus besorgt. Hatte der Braunhaarige doch sofort die durchnässten Roben und den erschöpften Zustand seines Freundes bemerkt.

Doch alles was er von Sirius als Antwort bekam war ein breites Grinsen und wieder einer seiner unverständlichen Witze. "Er muss erst wieder ein Gryffindor werden." Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Remus wieder seinen Büchern zu.

Unterdessen war der Potter-Spross im Schlafsaal angekommen und schälte sich umständlich aus seiner nassen Kleidung. So schnell seine bereits zitternden Glieder es zuließen, sprintete er ins Bad und drehte eine der Duschen heiß auf. Ein wohliges Seufzen entwich ihm, als das warme Wasser auf seinen ausgekühlten Körper traf. Es war himmlisch endlich wieder Gefühl in seine Glieder zu bekommen.

Am Ende konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange er unter der angenehmen Wärme gestanden hatte, doch als seine Augen immer schwerer wurden, drehte er das Wasser ab und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Scheinbar konnte es noch nicht allzu spät sein, denn er fand ihn immer noch leer vor. Unschlüssig, stand er in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor seinem Bett und überlegte was er nun anziehen sollte. Eigentlich hatte er Sirius ja einen nächtlichen Spaziergang durchs Schloss versprochen, aber er war so müde und seine Glieder schrien ebenfalls nach Erholung. Kurz dachte er daran, wie es wäre mit dem Schwarzhaarigen auf Erkundungstour zu gehen, als ein Niesen seinen Körper zusammenzucken ließ.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Er würde sich seinem Körper geschlagen geben, denn krank werden, kurz vor Weihnachten, stand für ihn nicht zur Debatte.

Völlig erschöpft und dick eingekuschelt in seine Decke schloss er seine Augen und war nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Frierend wachte James auf. Es fiel im schwer seine Augen zu öffnen. Er konnte noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, waren seine ersten Gedanken. Dafür war er einfach noch zu erschöpft. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Wecker bestätigte ihm, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Außerdem wurde ihm bewusst, warum er so fror. Seine Bettdecke lag am Fußende des Bettes. Da musste ihm ja kalt sein. Mit klappenden Zähnen angelte er sie wieder zu sich, als er erneut Niesen musste. Scheinbar hatte es ihn doch erwischt. Zitternd unter der kalten Decke ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein, jetzt würde er Weihnachten bestimmt schnoddernt und hustend verbringen. Denn er bezweifelte, dass die Krankenschwester ihm für eine Lappalie wie eine Erkältung einen Heiltrank geben würde. Seine Eltern würden das bestimmt, aber sie hatten ja alle beschlossen über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Immerhin stand der Vollmond vor der Tür und niemand wollte Remus am zweiten Weihnachtstag mit seinem Problem alleine lassen. Außerdem verreisten seine Eltern dieses Jahr über Weihnachten, Sirius wollte aus bekannten Gründen sowieso nicht nach Hause und Peter war kurzer Hand überredet worden. So würde James wohl erkältet Weihnachten verbringen.

Ein erneutes Niesen ließ seinen Körper zusammenfahren, was ihn dazu veranlasste in seinem Nachtschrank nach einem Taschentuch zu kramen. Als er dies wieder weglegte, spürte er plötzlich, dass sich seine Matratze am Fußende nach unten neigte. Irgendetwas kam unter der Decke auf ihn zu gekrochen. Nur wenige Sekunden später lugte eine Hundeschnauze unter seiner Bettdecke hervor. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. James wusste sofort wer das war. "Na bist du gekommen um mich zu wärmen, Tatze?" Wild nickend wackelte der nun ganz hervorgekommen Hundekopf und schmiegte sich an James´ Hals. Oh, wie sehr der Schwarzhaarige es genoss, wenn Sirius so etwas tat. Grundsätzlich mochte James seinen Freund als Hund ganz besonders, doch gerade in solchen Momenten konnte er ihn dafür einfach nur lieben. Sirius schien immer zu wissen was James brauchte und auch genau wann. So wie jetzt, wo er zu ihm kam um ihn zu wärmen, da er wusste, das der Potter-Spross es hasste erkältet zu sein. Sirius war bestimmt von seinem Niesen oder Nasenputzen geweckt worden und hatte keine Sekunde gezögert zu ihm zu kommen. Sein Tatze war ihm wirklich der Liebste und für James stand fest, dass er sein Leben niemals ohne ihn verbringen würde.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen die beiden wenige Sekunden danach nebeneinander und schliefen auch relativ schnell ein, aber nicht ohne, dass James seinen Arm fest um seinen persönlichen Erkältungskiller zog.

Der nächste Morgen kam leider schneller als erhofft. James hatte die restliche Nacht wunderbar geschlafen und fühlte auch jetzt noch Tatzes angenehme Wärme. Allerdings hatte sich doch etwas verändert. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte der Black-Erbe in der Nacht neben ihm gelegen und nicht auf ihm.

Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade dabei, diesen Gedanken zu verarbeiten, als auch schon blendendes Tageslicht ihn umfing. Die Sonne musste sich schon früh am Morgen durch die dichten Schneewolken gekämpft haben, nur um arme Langschläfer zu quälen.

Und wie jeden Morgen stand Remus vor seinem Bett und hatte die Vorhänge aufgerissen, um ihn rauszuschmeißen. Allerdings blieb heute der allmorgendliche Befehl aufzustehen aus. Verwirrt öffnete James seine Augen und als sie sich endlich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er nur noch die Reste eines erstaunten Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs. Bis dieser anfing den Kopf zu schütteln und im Umdrehen ein "Steht auf Jungs" von sich gab.

Worum schüttelte Remus denn den Kopf, ging es James durch den Kopf. Woraufhin er sich die Situation einmal genauer basah. Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Decke war ihm von den Schultern gerutscht und Sirius hatte sich irgendwann in der Nacht unter der Decke hervorgeschlichen und sich quer über ihn gelegt. Nun er musste zugeben, dass es sicherlich ein seltsames Bild war, dass sich dem Braunhaarigen gerade geboten hatte, aber keines Wegs ein neues. So langsam sollte er sich doch an sowas gewöhnt haben, dachte sich James und versuchte sich unter Tatzes Gewicht auf den Rücken zu drehen. Was sich allerdings als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte, da der Hund auf seinem Rücken nicht nur groß sondern auch schwer war. Aber nach einigen Verrenkungen gelang ihm auch dies und nun lag der Hund auf seinem Bauch. Immer noch selig am Schlummern, denn Sirius ließ sich selten von irgendetwas beim Schlafen stören, höchstens von Dingen, die ihm sehr wichtig waren, so wie James letzte Nacht.

Nun war es also an James, den ungekrönten König der Langschläfer aus dem Land der Träume zu reißen. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Schlafsaal, wusste James auch, dass er sich auf Remus Hilfe nicht verlassen brauchte. Der, hatte wie immer auch Peter aus dem Bett geworfen und war danach ins Bad verschwunden. Kurz überlegte James noch Peter um Hilfe zu bitten, aber da er wusste, dass der Kleinste der Rumtreiber morgens selten seine Gedanken schon alle beisammen hatte, entschied er sich dagegen. Peter war halt vor dem Frühstück noch für nichts zu gebrauchen.

Sein Blick glitt wieder auf den friedlich schlafenden Hund auf seinem Bauch. So wie er dar lag erinnerte er wirklich an einen zwar zottligen, aber lieben tierischen Begleiter. Seinem inneren Drang folgend strich James dem Hund durch das dichte Fell im Nacken und für weiter hoch über den Kopf. Er kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und glitt dann wieder am Hals abwärts auf dem Weg zu den Flanken. Sichtlich genoss der Hund diese Prozedur, lehnte er sich doch der Hand an seinem Kopf entgegen und fing genüsslich an zu brummen, als die wohltuende Hand weiter über seinen Körper glitt.

Wie hypnotisiert streichelte James immer weiter durch das Fell unter seiner Hand. Inzwischen hatte sich der Hund auf die Seite gedreht, damit James besser an die Flanken und den Bauch kam und machte keine Anstalten diese Verwöhnung aufgeben zu wollen. Peter war in der Zwischenzeit wohl auch endlich richtig aufgewacht, den der Schwarzhaarige nahm am Rande war, dass jener sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte.

Als die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel, sah er das erst Mal wieder dem Hund ins Gesicht und war überrascht die Augen offen wieder zu finden. Obwohl er seine Streicheltätigkeit nicht unterbrochen hatte, war Sirius nun wohl doch bereit aufzustehen.

Ein Lächeln glitt auf James Züge. "Danke, für die Wärme heute Nacht, du hast mir damit eine Erkältung erspart." bedankte er sich während er in diese intelligenten Augen blickte. Und dann tat er etwas, was er niemals getan hätte, wäre Sirius nicht gerade ein Hund. Er lehnte sich vor und gab dem Hund, einen Kuss auf die Wange. "So und jetzt runter von mir! Du wirst immer schwerer Tatze." forderte der Tierliebhaber sein Schmusetier auf und versuchte mit aller Kraft unter diesem hervorzukommen.

Das nahm der Hund dann doch als Aufforderung, rollte sich auf den Bauch, nicht ohne James damit noch einmal auf der Matratze festzunageln, stand dann auf und verließ das Bett. In der nächsten Sekunde stand Sirius in normaler Gestalt und in Boxershorts gekleidet neben James Bett und sah in tadelnd an. "Ich bin nicht fett, dass sind alles Muskeln." und als Bestätigung schlug er sich kräftig auf den Bauch. "Siehst du? Da schwabbelt nichts, alles nur reines Muskelgewebe."

"Ja, ja. Dann schwing deinen Adoniskörper mal Richtung Dusche, damit ich was zu essen bekomme. Ich hab nämlich Hunger." beschwichtigte James ihn und Sirius lächelte selbstgefällig. Er liebte Komplimente über seinen Körper und sein Aussehen. Mit dem Hintern wackelnd ging er zum Bad und passte gerade Moony dabei ab, als er es verlassen wollte.

"Na seid ihr auch endlich aufgestanden?" kam von ihm die vorwurfsvolle Frage. "Moony du weißt doch, so ein einmaliger Körper braucht nun mal ausreichend Schlaf." entgegnete im Sirius grinsend und verschwand in den Dunstschwaden der Nasszelle. Es war es an James seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Sirius war aber auch so gar nicht selbstverliebt. Allerdings genügte ein Blick von Remus um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass auch er sich noch fertig machen musste. Frisch erholt durch die letzte Nacht und gut gelaunt, sprang er aus seinem Bett und rannte an Remus mit einem "Aye Chef, ich geh schon.", vorbei ins Bad.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie alle zusammen auf dem Weg in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken.

Wie immer setzten sie sich einander gegenüber hin. Remus und Peter auf die eine und James und Sirius auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Still begannen sie zu Essen, bis auf einmal Timothy Boil neben ihnen Glen Michals kräftig in die Rippen stieß und laut durch die Halle rief. "Und was schenkst du deiner Angebeteten zu Weihnachten?" Was einen Teil der um ihn Sitzenden in Lachen ausbrechen ließ und die andere dazu veranlasste zu tuschen.

Die Gesprächsidee aufgreifend fragte Remus. "Habt ihr schon alle Weihnachtsgeschenke zusammen?" einstimmiges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Fragend sah der Braunhaarige seine Mitschüler an. "Wie, immer noch nicht? Jungs in zwei Wochen ist Weihnachten. Ihr solltet euch wirklich mal beeilen!" "Ja, schon klar, Moony, aber manche Geschenke benötigen halt eine gewisse Vorbereitung. Die kann man nicht einfach kaufen." gab James darauf zurück. "Genauso sehe ich das auch." pflichtete Sirius ihm bei und Peter nickte mit vollem Mund ebenfalls.

"James, hast du denn wenigstens dein Geschenk für Lily schon?" hakte Remus nochmal nach, aber er traf nur auf einen unverständlichen und etwas ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. "Wieso sollte ich ihr etwas schenken?" fragte der Angesprochene. "Weil sie deine große Liebe seit der letzten zwei Jahre ist?" Tief luftholend antwortete James und hatte dabei ungewollte die Augen aller Rumtreiber auf sich. "Remus, das mit Lily ist vorbei und zwar schon seit Halloween. Das müsstet ihr doch am besten wissen. Erinnert ihr euch etwa nicht mehr?" "Doch," gab der Werwolf zurück, "aber ich hatte angenommen, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Auszeit ist. Ihr hattet doch schon häufiger Mal Streit, dann war immer für ein paar Wochen Funkstille, dann hast du dich entschuldigt und alles war wieder vergessen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es dieses Mal wieder so ist."

Erneut atmete James tief ein und bemerkte dieses Mal besonders den intensiven Blick mit dem Sirius in bedachte. "Mit Lily ist es aus, ein für alle Mal. Sie wird nie wieder ein Geschenk von mir bekommen. Falls ich dir erst ins Gedächtnis rufen muss, was sie gesagt hat. Sie hat mich vor allen einen kindischen, unsensiblen, eingebildeten und selbstverliebten Mistkerl genannt. Sie meinte, dass ich es nicht wert wäre, dass sie noch weiter Zeit in mich investiert, da ich mich sowieso niemals ändern würde und ich ihr gestohlen bleiben kann. Nun, da hab ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Dann werde ich ihre Zeit auch nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen und meine, wie sie meinte, hirnverbrannten Streiche weiterhin mit dem Taugenichts Black spielen. Sorry, Sirius!" Damit beendete er sein wütendes Statement und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick Richtung Sirius, in dessen Augen es für einen kurzen Moment aufzublitzen schien. Allerdings verging es so schnell, dass James dachte, er hätte es sich eingebildet.

Remus hatte er damit die Sprache verschlagen und auch Peter hatte in seinen Kaubewegungen innegehalten, aber dem Black-Erben konnte so schnell nichts vom Reden abhalten. "Und für wen musst du dann noch ein Geschenk fertigstellen, dass dich so viel Aufwand kostet?" fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Auch James fing spontan an zu grinsen, als er Sirius Blick auffing. "Das verrate ich nicht. Aber es gibt auch ohne Lily Menschen in meinem Leben, die es Wert sind, dass ich für sie ganz besondere Weihnachtsgeschenke anfertige."

Kurz schauten sie sich grinsend in die Augen, als James auch schon aufstand, seine Tasche schulterte und sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht machte. Ein „bis gleich" später war auch schon Sirius neben ihm aufgetaucht und konnte es nicht sein lassen, zu sticheln. "Sag schon, für wen ist das Geschenk? Ist es für mich?"

Aber er bekam keine Antwort, sondern nur ein wissendes Lächeln von James, als sie die Treppen der Eingangshalle zu Verwandlung hochstiegen.

Den ganzen Weg zum Klassenraum und auch während des Unterrichts, hatte James nicht ein Wort über das Geschenk, das er vorbereitete verloren und Sirius damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Bis sein Freund irgendwann mit den Worten "Es ist ja sowieso für mich" und einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln aufgegeben hatte. Zumindest für den Moment.

James konnte darüber nur innerlich lachen. Natürlich war es für Sirius. Für wen sollte er sich den sonst soviel Mühe geben. Erst letzte Nacht, als Sirius zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war, hatte es sich für ihn noch einmal bestätigt, dass Sirius alle Anstrengungen wert war. Aber es war einfach ein Genuss ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er immer wieder auf eine andere Art versuchte herauszufinden, für wen das Geschenk war oder was es war. Es machte dem Potter-Spross einfach Spaß Sirius dabei zu beobachten.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte James die lauernden Blicke des Schwarzhaarigen gespürt. Scheinbar war der Black-Erbe der Meinung, er bräuchte James nur ausreichend beobachten und würde dadurch die Antwort finden. Aber da hatte er falsch gedacht, denn der Sucher war den ganzen Tag über nicht in die Nähe des Geschenkes gegangen. Es wäre auch unnötig gewesen, denn was Sirius nicht wusste war, dass James noch ein wichtiges Teil fehlte, bevor er das Weihnachtspräsent fertigstellen konnte. Und dieses Teil wollte er am kommenden Wochenende in Hogsmead kaufen. Solange konnte es gerne in seinem sicheren Versteck bleiben, gut geschützt vor den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

Es war bereits spät geworden. Vor wenigen Minuten hatten sie alle beschlossen schlafen zu gehen und waren in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen. James saß auf seinem Bett, in seinem Schoß offen die Karte der Rumtreiber liegen und suchte wie immer nach einem ganz bestimmten Punkt. Um ihn herum war es ziemlich laut. Sirius ärgerte Peter, in dem er seinen Pyjama mit ausgestrecktem Arm in die Luft hielt und der wesentlich Kleinere so gezwungen war, in seinen Boxershorts immer wieder an Sirius hinaufzuspringen. Immer in der Hoffnung doch hoch genug zu kommen, während Remus in einem fort den Schwarzhaarigen tadelte, aber Peter selbst auch nicht zur Hilfe kam.

"Sirius, jetzt gib ihm endlich seinen Pyjama wieder. Oder willst du dass er erfriert?" forderte Remus ihn auf. "Ach, der erfriert nicht," sagte der Angesprochene lachend, "dafür hat unser Moppelchen ein paar Schichten Speck zu viel." Und als Untermalung seiner Aussage kniff er mit seiner freien Hand in Peters Bauch. Ein kurzes Aufquiecken erklang und bevor Peter sich beschweren konnte, setzte Remus bereits wieder an. "Hör endlich auf so kindisch zu sein. Wir werden in einem Jahr alle volljährig, du solltest dich langsam mal deinem Alter entsprechend benehmen und etwas Verantwortung zeigen. Und dazu gehört auch andere Menschen nicht mehr zu ärgern."

"Aber Moony, was soll ich denn stattdessen tun? Immerhin bin ich der König der Untaten. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Stell dir mal vor, ich würde damit aufhören. Dann gäbe es ja niemanden mehr, der den Slytherins Einhalt gebieten würde. So etwas kann ich nicht zu lassen. Es ist meine Pflicht, ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen und gelegentlich auch Anderen, um dadurch allen die Zeit in Hogwarts zu verschönern." Selbstgefällig lächelnd und mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust sah er den Braunhaarigen an, den armen Peter ignorierend, der immer noch versuchte seinen Schlafanzug wiederzubekommen.

Aber Remus wäre nicht Vertrauensschüler, wenn er nicht auch mit Sirius fertig werden würde. Die Hände in die Hüften stemmend, blickte er ihn mit seinem patentierten "Werd-erwachsen-oder-soll-ich-dir-Punkte-abziehen-Blick" an. Sekunde um Sekunde verging, in denen sie sich nur anstarrten, bis Sirius ein Seufzen ausstieß. Resigniert ließ er seinen Arm sinken und sofort schnappte sich Peter seinen Pyjama und rannte ins Bad, damit er nicht nochmal geklaut werden konnte.

"Du bist langweilig, Moony." schmollte Sirius. Dieser warf ihm nur ein "schon klar" über die Schulter zu und verschwand ebenfalls im Bad.

Nach einer neuen interessanten Beschäftigung suchend, drehte sich Sirius um und steuerte James Bett an. Dieser spürte Augenblicke später, dass die Matratze sich hinter ihm absengte und schon erschien ein schwarzer Schopf neben seinem Kopf, der ihm über die Schulter guckte. "Na wen suchst du?" "Wen wohl?" fragte James zurück. "Lily?" Ein dumpfer Knall erklang und Sirius fiel Kopf voran auf James Matratze. "Aua!" beklagte er sich. James hatte blitzschnell seine Schulter zurückbewegt und dem anderen einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst.

"Wofür war das?" fragte der Geschlagene. "Das weiß du ganz genau." Auf der Decke liegend sah der Black-Erbe in das verärgerte Gesicht seines Freundes. "Für das `Lily´?" fragte er ungläubig. "Vielleicht ein wenig. Ich will damit nicht mehr genervt werden und gerade von dir hätte ich gedacht, dass du es verstanden hast. Aber eigentlich war es für deinen Kommentar gerade zu Remus. Du bist der König der Untaten. Wer verzapft den ganzen Scheiß denn immer mit dir und denkt sich ebenfalls Dinge aus, die jeden Slytherin in die geschlossene von St. Mungos bringen?" schnauzte James ihn an. "War das eine rhetorische Frage?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt. Ein tiefes Grollen entstieg der Kehle des Suchers und als er sich mit ausgestreckten Händen auf Sirius Hals zubewegte, riss der die Arme hoch und stoppt James in seiner Bewegung. "Ok, ok." kam es lachend von ihm. "Natürlich sind wir die Könige der Untaten. Wir, du und ich und ich würde es auch mit niemandem lieber tun."

Den letzten Satz hatte er mit einer ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit gesagt, die James verwirrte, ebenso wie der entschlossene Blick in diesem Moment aus Sirius Augen.

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er als Sirius bester Freund immer wichtiger für ihn sein würde, als Remus oder Peter, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sirius mit seiner Aussage mehr gemeint hatte. Doch was konnte der andere Animagus damit meinen. Hatte es damit zu tun, dass James und Sirius sich bei ihren Streichen sehr gut ergänzten oder, weil sie sich häufig ohne Worte verstanden oder vielleicht, weil James Sirius im Sommer aufgenommen hatte, als er von zu Hause weggelaufen war?

All das waren Dinge, die ihn für Sirius vielleicht Einzigartig machten, aber war es wirklich das, was er meinte? James hoffte in Sirius Augen vielleicht mehr Hinweise zu finden, aber der hatte sich schon etwas anderem zugewandt. James war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Sirius den Blick abgewandt und sich über die Karte gelehnt hatte. Unruhig fuhr der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen über die Karte, immer gefolgt von seinem Finger, bis beides schließlich auf einem Namen stehen blieb.

"Na, was treibt den Schniefelus in der Nähe des Pokalzimmers." Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf wieder James zu und ein heimtückisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Lust Schniefelus zu zeigen, wo böse Slytherins um diese Uhrzeit sein sollten?" Leicht überrascht von dem erneuten plötzlichen Stimmungswandel des Anderen, brauchte der Potter-Spross einen Moment um darauf zu reagieren. Doch dann schlich sich ein unheilverkündendes Lächeln auch auf sein Gesicht. "Aber gerne doch."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie sich den Tarnumhang und die Karte geschnappt und waren auf dem Weg zum Porträtloch. Keiner von beiden hatte an Remus oder Peter gedacht, jetzt gerade zählten nur sie beide und ihre Jagd auf den Slytherin.

Glücklicherweise waren die meisten Schüler bereits in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen, so dass es unter dem Tarnumhang mit ihrer langjährigen Übung ein leichtes war, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchqueren und in das verlassene Schloss zu kommen.

So schnell sie konnten liefen sie die Stockwerke abwärts, in freudiger Erwartung Schniefelus einen Streich zu spielen. Nur ein einziges Mal mussten sie anhalten, als ihnen Slughorn auf seinem Patrouillengang entgegen kam. Doch eine große Gefahr stellte er nicht da, vorausgesetzt, man sprang ihm nicht direkt vor die Nase. Denn der Lehrer für Zaubertränke empfand die Kontrollgänge allseits bekannt, als äußerst lästig, hielten sie ihn doch von einem Glas guten Brandy vor seinem Kamin ab.

Wenige Minuten später bogen sie schon in den, von Fackeln erleuchteten Gang, zum Pokalzimmer ein, doch niemand war zu sehen. "Wo ist er?" flüsterte Sirius nah an James Ohr. Ein Schulterzucken war seine Antwort. "Komm, lass uns kurz nachsehen, ob er sich vielleicht hinter der nächsten Ecke rumdrückt." schlug James vor und sofort setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Eng nebeneinander schlichen sie den Gang runter bis zur nächsten Abbiegung und auch hier war niemand zu sehen. Abrupt blieben sie stehen und James fing an in seinen Taschen zu kramen. "Auch nicht. Wo kann der nur stecken." kam es erneut von Sirius. "Warte, ich schau eben auf der Karte nach."

Die aufgefaltete Karte vor sich in Händen haltend, sprach James ihre Losung und feine Linien erschienen auf dem alten Pergament. Sofort suchten sie die Gänge um sich herum ab, doch außer ihnen war dort niemand. Frustriert schnaubend deutete Sirius nach kurzer Zeit auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. "Der Mistsack ist wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir waren zu langsam." Auch James entkam ein Geräusch des Missfallens. "Mist! Und was machen wir jetzt? Auf Zurückgehen hab ich keine Lust." "Ich hab eine Idee. Wir sind doch in der Nähe der Küche. Lass uns ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen abgreifen. Ich hab bis jetzt kaum welche bekommen."

Mit großen Augen sah der Potter-Spross seinen Freund an. "Du hast kaum welche bekommen? Na dann würde ich gerne mal wissen, wer das ist, der genauso aussieht wie du und ständig nach dem Mittagessen alle Plätzchen futtert, die er zu fassen bekommt. Du wirst noch fett, Tatze." Sirius schnaubte. "Von wegen, ich esse die gar nicht alle. Peter frisst viel mehr und außerdem kann ich gar nicht fett werden, denn mein Astralkörper lässt das überhaupt nicht zu." Ein dickes Grinsen zierte dabei seine Lippen. "Na komm schon, Krone. Ich möchte Plätzchen!"

James konnte nicht lange standhaft bleiben, bei dieser dicken Schmolllippe und den fast hundegroßen Kulleraugen, musste man einfach nachgeben. Ja, Sirius wusste immer genau, wie er James überreden konnte. So standen sie keine fünf Minuten später in der Küche und waren den riesigen Augen der aufgescheuchten Hauselfen ausgesetzt. "Was kann Tinny, für die Masters tun?" erhob eines der kleinen Geschöpfe seine Stimme. Etwas verlegen in ein paar Ecken schauend wandte James den Blick ab. Immerhin hatten sie die Hauselfen aus ihren Betten geholt. Doch Sirius schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. "Wir hätten gerne ein große Dose mit Weihnachtsplätzen." sprach er seinen Wunsch aus. Sofort brach Betriebsamkeit unter den fleißigen Kreaturen aus.

Als Sirius dann nach wenigen Minuten eine wirklich große Dose mit Plätzchen in den Händen hielt und er den Hauselfen versichert hatte, dass das wirklich alles war was sie wollten, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Langsamer als auf dem Hinweg, liefen sie Gänge und Treppen unter dem Tarnumhang entlang, während James Sirius ständig auf die Finger schlug. "Hör jetzt auf Plätzchen zu essen. Das kannst du auch morgen noch. Es ist schon längst zu spät dafür, außerdem hinterlässt du nur eine Spur aus Kekskrümmeln." Und schon wieder musste er Sirius auf die Finger hauen, als dieser die Dose öffnen wollte. "Au, ist ja schon gut, dann lass ich´s halt. Aber eins will ich dir sagen, nur weil du als Sportler auf jedes Gramm achtest, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auch muss. Außerdem hab ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass mein A..." James unterbrach in barsch. "Ja, ja, dass dein Astralkörper nicht fett werden kann. Ich hab es verstanden. Aber warte es nur ab. Nach den Feiertagen, werde ich einen Gewichtsmessungszauber sprechen und dann wirst du schon sehen, dass ich Recht habe." Sirius setzte direkt zu einer Erwiderung an, die ihm aber ihm Halse steckenblieb, als sie beide Schritte vernahmen.

Sofort stieß James Sirius gegen die nächste Wand, die Keksdose neben sie drückend. Eine Hand auf seinen Mund pressend, schmiegte sich James so nah er konnte an seinen Freund, damit wer auch immer da kam, sie auf keinen Fall bemerken würde. Vollkommen angespannt lauschte der Sucher den Schritten. Sie näherten sich unaufhaltsam und dann, nach nur wenigen Sekunden, kam Professor McGonagall um die Ecke. Unwillkürlich drückte sich James noch enger an Sirius und hinderte diesen dadurch fast am Atmen. Keiner von beiden traute sich auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, bis die Professorin in den nächsten Gang eingebogen war und ihre Schritte langsam immer mehr verhallten.

Erleichtert, nicht erwischt worden zu sein, atmete James befreit aus. "Puh, noch mal gut gegangen." kommentierte er das Geschehene, als er einen warme Luftstoß an seinem Ohr wahrnahm. Überrascht über diesen Umstand sah er auf und bemerkte erst jetzt wieder was er gerade tat. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Sirius Mund, sein Körper presste sich mehr als nur dicht an seinen besten Freund und sein Kopf ruhte auf dessen Brust. Sofort stieg ihm eine unangenehme Röte ins Gesicht und er war nicht böse, dass Sirius es aus seinem Blickwinkel nicht sehen konnte. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass sich sein Puls ungewöhnlich beschleunigte und erst als er das realisierte, bemerkte er auch den erhöhten Pulsschlag seines Gegenübers. Sirius Herz schlug schneller, wesentlich schneller als gewöhnlich. Bei diesen Gedanken hob James seinen Kopf und sah in die Augen seines Freundes.

Die grauen Augen waren starr auf ihn gerichtet. In ihnen lag ein Ausdruck von Überraschung und Unglauben. Sirius musst ihn die ganze Zeit so angesehen haben, schoss es James durch den Kopf. Warum auch nicht, verhielt er sich doch absolut ungewöhnlich. Warum hatte er Sirius auch an die Wand gepresst. Sie hätten sich auch nebeneinander stellen können. Wodurch die Entdeckungsgefahr sogar gesunken wäre und warum in Merlins Namen ließ er seinen Freund immer noch nicht frei. James wusste keine Antwort, doch irgendwie wollte er nicht von Sirius abweichen. Es war, als würden ihn diese Augen in ihren Bann ziehen, als würden diese Augen seinen Körper lähmen. Schier eine Ewigkeit stand James einfach nur weiter an Sirius gepresst da und sah ihn an. Ließ sich gefangen nehmen und bemerkte, dass er es nicht schlimm fand. Nein, er empfand es sogar als angenehm den Körper seines Freundes so nah bei seinem zu wissen. Und dann war er da, dieser innere Drang, der James dazu bringen wollte, die Hand von Sirius Mund zu nehmen langsam seinen Kiefer nach zufahren.

Erneut spannte sich James ganzer Körper an und als sich seine Hand langsam von Sirius Mund löste, schrie sein Verstand auf einmal STOP! James blinzelte und endlich wurde ihm wirklich bewusst was er hier gerade tat. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund, presste er seinen Körper an Sirius´ und wollte ihn streicheln. Sirius streicheln, nicht Tatze, den süßen Strubbelkötter, sondern Sirius, seinen besten Freund. Was war nur in ihn gefahren. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sofort seine Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt von Sirius weg. Ein kurzer Blick in dessen immer noch unwahrscheinlich anziehenden Augen, sagte James, dass Sirius weiterhin total perplex war. "Lass uns gehen!" forderte James Sirius daher schnell auf, in der Hoffnung sich eine peinliche Erklärung zu ersparen.

Überraschenderweise sprach Sirius auf dem ganzen Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht ein Wort, aber James konnte genau die ständigen Blicke spüren, die er ihm zuwarf. Endlich im Bett liegend wollte James nur einschlafen und den Vorfall so schnell wie möglich vergessen, aber natürlich war es ihm nicht möglich. Bereits seid zwei Stunden wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte seine Gedanken nicht zum Stillstand bringen. Warum nur hatte er das getan? Es war ihm nicht begreiflich. Natürlich konnte er sich irgendwie erklären, warum er Sirius an die Wand gepinnt hatte. Immerhin hatte er, als er die Schritte gehört hatte, nur reagiert und nicht nachgedacht. Auch, dass er sich eng an ihn gedrückt hatte, konnte er sich noch erklären. Denn der Gang war ziemlich schmal gewesen und daher wären sie sonst wahrscheinlich erwischt worden, aber was danach geschehen war, entzog sich seinem Verständnis.

Es war als hätte jemand Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen und diese Dinge getan. Warum nur, hatte er sich auch nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war, weiterhin an Sirius gedrückt? Warum hatte er sich in seinen Augen verloren und warum zum Teufel hatte er ihn streicheln wollen? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Aber es waren nicht nur seine Taten, die ihn verwirrten, sondern auch seine Gefühle. Denn er hatte es schön gefunden Sirius so nah zu sein. Er hatte sich geborgen und sicher gefühlt. Es war angenehm den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen so zu fühlen und gerne hätte er noch länger in dessen Augen gesehen. Diese Augen, die er noch nie so wahrgenommen hatte, die ihn auch jetzt nicht losließen und die ihn verführt hatten, noch ganz andere Dinge mit Sirius tun zu wollen.

Erschreckt von seinen eigenen Gedanken riss James seine Augen auf. Was dachte er da gerade, was hätte er mit Sirius machen wollen? Oh nein, jetzt war es wirklich vorbei. Seit wann hatte er denn solche Gedanken, wenn er an Sirius dachte? Der Schwarzhaarige war sein bester Freund, wie konnte James nur an so etwas denken? Sie waren Freunde und mehr nicht und da würde sich auch nichts jemals dran ändern.

Diese Gedanken soweit wie möglich von sich schiebend, musste James sich allerdings eines eingestehen: er genoss Sirius Gesellschaft zu jeder Zeit und ihn jeder Gestalt. Und er wusste nicht, ob er es überstehen würde, wenn er irgendwann dieser Gesellschaft beraubt würde.

Vollkommen übermüdet und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen stand James am nächsten Morgen, nach Remus Weckkommando, auf. Schlürfend bewegte er sich ins Bad. Seine Bewegung an diesem Morgen wirkten mechanisch und es dauerte, bis James auch geistig langsam erwachte.

Erst auf dem Weg zum Frühstück schien sein Verstand durch das Laufen in die Gänge zu kommen und prompt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, warum er so müde war. Nachdem er sich noch wenigstens eine Stunde im Bett gewälzt hatte, war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen und fühlte sich heute Morgen wie ein Toter. Sofort warf er einen schnellen Blick zum Grund seiner durchwachten Nacht und bemerkte, dass Sirius wie immer war. Auch nachdem er die letzte halbe Stunde, bewusst im Kopf noch einmal durchgegangen war, fiel ihm auf, dass Sirius sich, seit dem Aufstehen, nicht anders verhielt als sonst. Es schien, als hätte es den Vorfall der letzten Nacht gar nicht gegeben.

Das verwirrte James erneut. Wirkte der Schwarzhaarige nicht gestern Nacht noch wie paralysiert und war wider seiner Art stumm gewesen und jetzt verhielt er sich als wäre nichts passiert. Da konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen. Wieso sollte Sirius die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Sie mussten doch darüber sprechen, um sie aus der Welt zu schaffen, damit sie ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährdete. Oder etwa nicht?

War ihre Freundschaft aus Sirius Sicht den dadurch nicht gefährdet? Sicherlich gingen sie häufig recht vertraut miteinander um, aber das war doch etwas viel gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass es den anderen nicht gestört hatte? Immerhin war ja nichts passiert und Sirius kannte auch nicht James Gedanken. Aber nein, das war unmöglich. Denn James hatte den überraschten, ja fast geschockten Blick in den Augen des anderen gesehen. Sirius hatte es sehr wohl als ungewöhnlich aufgenommen, aber warum um alles in der Welt, blendete er es nun aus?

James nahm sich vor, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Und er würde sofort damit anfangen. Er wollte darauf eine Antwort haben, auch wenn es hieß, dass gestern noch gefürchtete peinliche Gespräch mit Sirius führen zu müssen.

Seit dem Vorfall waren inzwischen zwei Tage vergangen, in denen James es sich zur Hauptaufgabe gemacht hatte, Sirius zu beobachten. Er wollte jede kleine Veränderung im Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen aufdecken, um herauszufinden, warum der Andere ihn nicht mit dem Vorfall konfrontierte. Allerdings musste James schnell feststellen, dass es nichts aufzudecken gab. Sirius benahm sich wirklich, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Weder setzte er sich beim Essen weiter von James weg, noch das er sich in ihrem Schlafsaal beim umziehen oder im Bad anders verhielt. Auch im Unterricht ging Sirius nicht auf Abstand.

Viel mehr hatte James das Gefühl, das Sirius gelegentlich sogar mehr seine Nähe suchte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er sich das auch einbilden konnte. Das ihm die häufig zufälligen Berührungen des Black-Erben nur jetzt vermehrt auffielen, weil er besonders auf sein Verhalten achtete, aber trotzdem blieb dieser subjektive Eindruck bei James haften.

Allerdings gab es dennoch einige Dinge, die James vorher scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war am gestrigen Nachmittag gewesen, als Alice Spencer, eine hübsche brünette Ravenclaw, Sirius um ein kurzes Gespräch gebeten hatte. Sie waren ein paar Meter weiter den Gang runter gegangen und hatten sich unterhalten. Auch wenn James sich nicht bewusst war, warum er die beiden genau beobachtete hatte, war es doch passiert. Während des ganzen Gesprächs hatte er die Gestik und Mimik der Beiden analysiert. Es war ihm nach wenigen Sekunden klar gewesen, dass Alice scheinbar auf Sirius stand und sicherlich ein Date für den kommenden Hogsmeadausflug am Wochenende haben wollte. Das war nicht erstaunlich, denn Sirius sah nun mal wirklich gut aus, aber eine andere Sache hatte James doch sehr überrascht. Denn Sirius selbst schien so überhaupt kein Interesse an Alice zu haben. Der Sirius, der den Ruf als absoluter Schwerenöter in Hogwarts hatte, der nie eine Gelegenheit ausließ und den James auch schon einmal dabei überrascht hatte. Da drängte sich James einfach die Frage auf, seit wann sich das geändert hatte.

Kurz darauf war das Gespräch auch schon zu Ende gewesen und als Alice, wenig begeistert mit ihrer Abfuhr, an ihnen vorbeimarschierte, warf Sirius ihm einen Blick zu, der James einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dieser wissende Blick schien sagen zu wollen, dass er ganz genau über seine Gedanken Bescheid wusste und mitbekommen hatte, dass er sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Doch einen Wimpernschlag später kam Sirius breit grinsend auf sie zu und James war sich erneut nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich diesen Blick nicht eingebildet hatte. Vorstellbar wäre es, immerhin dachte er ja an nichts anderes mehr, als an Sirius und dessen ungewöhnliches Verhalten.

Die nächsten Stunden und auch den heutigen Tag, hatte er Sirius wieder genau im Blick gehabt. Aber dieses Mal hatte er auch die Damenwelt miteinbezogen und dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass Sirius wirklich nicht Einer einen längeren Blick schenkte. Niemandem um es genau zu sagen, höchstens ihm selbst, Peter oder Remus, wenn er ihnen zuhörte. Dieses Verhalten ordnete James schon unter ungewöhnlich ein, konnte aber vorerst damit nichts anfangen. Vielleicht, dachte er sich, würde es später Sinn machen. Denn langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, als hätte er etwas sehr Offensichtliches nicht mitbekommen.

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen ohne weitere Erkenntnisse. Sirius verhielt sich normal, nur Remus machte hin und wieder komische Bemerkungen, da er scheinbar bemerkt hatte, dass James Sirius noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als üblich schenkte. Aber das überging James einfach. Sollte Remus doch über den Grund nach grübeln. Wahrscheinlich würde er irgendwann das Ganze als besonderes Verhalten wegen James Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sirius abtun und damit wäre die Sache erledigt. Da musste James sich keine drüber Gedanken machen.

Der Ausflugstag kam und auch die Rumtreiber zogen sich dick an um wie viele andere Schüler nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Sicherlich würde das Dorf heute regelrecht überflutet werden von Schülern, die noch ihre letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen wollten. Auch James musste noch ein letztes Teil besorgen, um Sirius Geschenk endlich zu vervollständigen. Aber das würde kein Problem werden. Er hatte schon vor zwei Wochen mit einem Händler aus Hogsmead geeult und der hatte das benötigte Teil bereits besorgt und für James hinterlegt. Er musste es also nur noch abholen.

Fröhlich machten sie sich eine viertel Stunde später zu Viert auf den Weg ins Dorf. Es war nun fünf Tage her, seid Sirius und James nachts Severus ärgern wollten und so langsam wurde der Vorfall dieser Nacht von alltäglichen Dingen in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Natürlich war James immer noch wachsam und versuchte hinter den Grund für Sirius ungewohntes Verhalten zu kommen, aber da nichts mehr in diese Richtung geschehen war und von Sirius auch keine Reaktion kam, war auch er versucht die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Besonders in Momenten wie diesen, wenn sie einfach nur fröhlich quatschend und Witze reißend auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead waren, um ein wenig einzukaufen. Es fühlte sich in solchen Situationen an wie vorher und James fragte sich, warum er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte, es war doch alles wie immer.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss dachte James sich, dass der Ausflug wie jeder andere nach Hogsmead verlaufen war. Als sie ankamen, hatten sie sich getrennt um ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen, ohne das ein anderer zusehen konnte, dann hatten sie sich in den drei Besen getroffen, jeder ein paar Butterbier getrunken und nun war James mit Sirius auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss. Remus hatte sich noch überreden lassen, Peter in den Honigtopf zu begleiten, weil dieser seine am Morgen gekauften Süßigkeiten bereits schon wieder aufgegessen hatte und nun Nachschub holen wollte. Sie hatten versprochen sich zu beeilen, worauf Sirius und James vorgeschlagen hatten, etwas langsamer zurückzugehen, damit Remus und Peter sie einholen konnten.

Gemütlich schlenderten die Beiden alleine den zugeschneiten Weg entlang und redeten mal wieder über Quidditch, James Lieblingsthema. "Klar holen wir dieses Jahr den Hauspokal. Was denkst du denn? Immerhin bin ich der Sucher unserer Mannschaft, da können wir nur gewinnen." stellt James klar. "Was ich denke?" gab Sirius grinsend zurück, "Dass Ravenclaw ein ausgezeichnetes Jägerteam hat und dass du als Sucher, kein Spiel gewinnen kannst, auch wenn du denn Schnatz fängst, wenn ihr vorher schon zwanzig Toren kassiert habt."

Eingeschnappt blieb James stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du tust ja gerade so, als wenn Riley als Hüter `ne totale Null ist. Klar muss man einräumen, dass sein Spiel verbesserungswürdig ist, aber nur ein Hüter macht auch noch kein Team. Unsere Jäger sind auch gut und Tyler und Leroy erwischen jeden mit dem Klatscher. Wir haben also sehr gute Chancen zu gewinnen, du Schwarzmaler." Auch Sirius war stehen geblieben. "Schwarzmaler? Wo hast du das den ausgegraben? Spielst du jetzt schon wieder bei den Erstklässlern mit? Und was Riley angeht, sein Können ist nicht nur verbesserungswürdig, der Kerl spielt unterirdisch. Wenn ich den sehe, ist mein erster Gedanke, Wetten abzuschließen, wie lange er sich auf dem Besen hält. Den solltet ihr austauschen!"

"Wenn es jemand anderes geben würde, würden wir ja den nehmen, aber den gibt es leider nicht. Der einzige andere Schüler, der als Hüter geeignet wäre, sträubt sich ja seid Jahren im Team mitzuspielen. Oder hat sich daran etwas geändert Mr. Black? Und ja du bist ein Schwarzmaler, ein absoluter Pessimist!" warf der Potter-Spross ihm entgegen. Während James sich immer mehr in Rage zu reden begann, schien das Gespräch Sirius nur sehr zu belustigen. "Nein. Denn als absoluter Pessimist, würde ich niemals in so eine Verlierermannschaft einsteigen. Das würde am Ende noch abfärben und dann würde ich ja wirklich Pech haben."

Jetzt war James sauer. Mit einem Schritt überwand er den Abstand zwischen sich und Sirius. "Hallo, du redest hier über deine eigene Hausmannschaft. Könntest du nicht wenigstens etwas Loyalität zeigen? Ansonsten darfst du demnächst gerne unsere Gegner anfeuern, vielleicht bringt das dann wenigstens uns kein Pech mehr."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich bin also ein Pechbringer? Nun ich glaube, dass ich dann demnächst nur noch dich anfeuern werde. Würde mich echt mal interessieren, ob du dann den Schnatz wirklich nicht mehr fängst." entgegnete Sirius ihm und fing an zu lachen. Und dann passierte es wie jedes Mal. Als er das Lachen des Schwarzhaarigen vernahm, konnte er ihm nicht mehr lange böse sein und musste sich schwer ein eigenes Grinsen verkneifen. Ja, sie waren Beide schon Idioten, wie sie sich so anzickten, wie zwei alte Waschweiber.

Wieder milde gestimmt hob James seine Hand und schlug dem lachenden Sirius kräftig gegen die Schulter. "Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut." lenkte James ein und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment im freien Fall. Schmerzhaft kam er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf und nur einen Wimpernschlag später wurde ihm die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst. Sirius war durch seinen Schlag ins Schwanken geraten und hatte auf dem rutschigen Schnee das Gleichgewicht verloren. Scheinbar hatte er gehofft, James würde ihn festhalten, doch es ging so schnell, das James völlig überrascht mitgerissen wurde.

Keuchend versuchte der Sucher wieder Luft zu bekommen und sah dabei auf das Gewicht auf seiner Brust runter. Sirius lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf ihm und fing an zu lachen. Jetzt erst über die Situation in der sie sich befanden nachdenkend, stimmt auch James in das Lachen mit ein. Sie mussten ja wirklich toll aussehen. Zwei Sechstklässler, die zu doof waren sich auf Schnee zu bewegen, ohne umzufallen. Ja, es war wirklich alles wieder wie immer, schoss es James durch den Kopf.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, doch danach merkte James langsam, dass auch Winterkleidung der Kälte und Nässe des Schnees nicht ewig standhalten konnte. "Hey Tatze, steh mal auf, langsam friert mir der Hintern ein." forderte der Potter-Spross ihn auf. Ohne eine Erwiderung folgte der Schwarzhaarige der Aufforderung und stemmt sich auf seine Arme hoch. Über James schwebend traf ihn der Blick des Black-Erben vollkommen unvorbereitet. Erneut sah er einfach nur in die grauen Augen. Dieses Mal lag in ihnen allerdings kein überraschter oder ungläubiger Ausdruck, nein, dieses Mal wirkten sie entschlossen. Diese wunderschönen grauen Augen, in denen er sich erneut verlor. Es schien ihm, als würde es nur noch Sirius und ihn geben, als wenn der Rest der Welt einfach verschwunden wäre und es störte ihn nicht. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl sich vollkommen wohl dabei zu fühlen und erneut bemerkte er diesen inneren Drang, der ihn zum Handeln zwang, doch Sirius kam ihm zuvor. Langsam kamen die grauen Seen ihm näher, ununterbrochen war ihr Blick verbunden. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln breitete sich in James´ Magen aus, ebenso wie Ungeduld. Er wollte endlich die Lippen des Anderen spüren, fast schmerzhaft sehnte er sich danach. Sie waren so nah, das James einfach den Kopf anhob, um den letzten Abstand selbst zu überwinden, als sie plötzlich gerufen wurden.

"James! Sirius!" Remus und Peter kamen auf sie zugelaufen. Ruckartig stand Sirius auf und klopfte sich bereits den Schnee aus dem Mantel als die beiden Rumtreiber sie erreichten. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sofort ein besorgter Remus und sah James dabei an, der immer noch im Schnee lag. Doch als von ihm keine Antwort kam übernahm Sirius. "Ich hab mal testen wollen, wie es ist James flachzulegen." Witzelte Sirius und hielt James in dem Moment seine Hand hin. Dieses Mal war es an James wie paralysiert zu wirken, als die Ereignisse der letzten paar Minuten und seine eigenen Gedanken auf ihn einstürzten. Unbewusst griff er nach Sirius Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Peter und riss James damit aus seiner Starre. "Was?" kam verwirrt von ihm. "Na, wie es ist dich flachzulegen." wiederholte Peter seine Frage.

Weiterhin den Zusammenhang nicht findend, sah James verständnislos in die Runde, bis Sirius die Situation entschärfte. "Dummkopf, natürlich ging es nicht darum, aber wenn ich nochmal fallen sollte, such ich mir jemand anderes, den James friert zu schnell. Und jetzt sollten wir hoch zum Schloss gehen, ich glaube unser Hirsch hat sich den Kopf gestoßen." "Das glaube ich auch." warf Remus ein. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch in der Krankenstation vorbeigehen." James war zwar immer noch verwirrt wegen dem erneuten Zwischenfall, aber eins war ihm ganz klar, zur Krankenschwester wollte er nicht. "Ich hab mir nicht den Kopf gestoßen. Das liegt alles nur an Sirius. Mein Gehirn muss erst mal wieder Sauerstoff bekommen, nachdem der Fettkopfs mir alle Luft rausgepresst hat." erklärte James seinen Freunden und warf Sirius einen sehr scharfen Blick zu, der äußerste Skepsis ausdrückte. Dieser fing den Blick mit vollkommener Ernsthaftigkeit auf. Nichts war wie immer, stellte James fest und mit diesen Gedanken, ging er schweigend mit seinen Freunden zurück zum Schloss, die währenddessen Sirius mit seinem Gewicht aufzogen.

Für James aktuellen Zustand gab es nur eine Beschreibung, absolute Konfusion.

Seit dem Hogsmeadausflug waren drei Tage vergangen und James war immer noch total verwirrt. Er hatte das Gefühl sich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen. Was war nur innerhalb einer Woche mit ihm passiert? Warum um Merlins Willen wurde er jetzt ständig nervös, wenn Sirius ihm mehr, als nur einen kurzen Blick schenkte? Warum breitete sich immer wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus, wenn der Schwarzhaarige im näher kam und warum zum Teufel suchte er auf einmal ständig die Nähe des Anderen?

Hatte es damit zu tun, dass er ihn fast selbst geküsst hatte? In diesem absolut berauschendem Moment, als sie im feuchten Schnee gelegen hatten. Vorher, noch kurz vorm Erfrieren, hatte James die Kälte überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen, als der Schwarzhaarige über ihm gewesen war und sich sein Körper so fürchterlich langsam zu James runter gebeugt hatte. So langsam, dass James ihm entgegengekommen war, um endlich diesem schmerzhaften Ziehen nachzugeben und die Lippen des Anderen auf seinen zu spüren.

James raufte sich die Haare. Aber warum?

Ja, er musste sich zwar langsam eingestehen, dass er Sirius sehr anziehend fand, aber selbst wenn er dies Tat, konnte er sich trotzdem nicht erklären warum es so war. Nicht, dass es nicht schon schlimm genug war, dass er scheinbar auf seinen besten Freund stand, nein, es kam auch aus heiterem Himmel. Was natürlich vollkommen unlogisch war. Er konnte doch nicht von heute auf morgen auf einmal auf Kerle, oder nein, nicht auf Kerle, sondern auf Sirius stehen. Wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Man wird doch nicht einfach über Nacht schwul!

Es könnte natürlich auch ein Liebestrank sein, eine Racheaktion von Snape, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, aber irgendwie bezweifelte er das, weil Schniefelus im Moment sehr glücklich mit seiner Situation zu sein schien. Denn seit James sich endgültig von Lily getrennt hatte, setzte der Slytherin alles daran, wieder bei ihr in ein gutes Licht zu rücken und schien damit auch Erfolg zu haben. Weshalb er a: viel zu beschäftigt mit schleimen war und b: seine Chance nicht durch Rachepläne vernichten wollte. Lily hatte für so etwas noch nie Verständnis gehabt.

Aber auch wenn er diese Möglichkeit ausschließen konnte, war er immer noch nicht weiter, denn seit wann verliebte man sich bitte innerhalb eines Moments, obwohl man die Person bereits Jahre kannte?

Plötzlich gerieten James Gedanken ins Stocken. Hatte er da gerade wirklich verliebt gedacht? Nein, nein, dass konnte nun wirklich nicht sein. Das wäre ja der Höhepunkt, er musste sich wohl doch den Kopf bei ihrem Sturz gestoßen haben. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das er Sirius nicht nur küssen wollte, sondern dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Sirius war immer noch sein bester Freund und in so jemanden verliebte man sich nicht. Nein, das konnte auf keinen Fall wahr sein. Jetzt spielte sein Kopf wirklich verrückt.

Kurz davor seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, wurde er von Remus aufgehalten. "Hey James, so schwierig sind die Hausaufgaben doch auch nicht. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag es, aber hör auf dir die Haare auszureißen oder dir den Kopf einschlagen zu wollen." Verwundert blickte James auf und sah in die treuen Augen des Werwolfes. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wieder wo sie eigentlich waren. James hatte Remus in die Bibliothek begleitet, um mit ihm den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertigzustellen und musste dabei mal wieder mit den Gedanken abgeschweift sein.

Ein Blick auf seine Hände, erklärte auch Remus Aussage. In seinen Händen, die vorher noch fest in seine Haare verkrallt gewesen waren, lagen nun einige schwarze Haare. Erschrocken warf er sie auf den Boden und ermahnte sich selbst, das nicht zu wiederholen. Am Ende hätte er noch Löcher in seiner coolen Frisur oder noch schlimmer, eine Glatze. Seine Gedanken wieder auf das hier und jetzt richten wollenend, schüttelte er vehement seinen Kopf. Selbst überrascht darüber, dass es funktionierte, sah er leicht erstaunt Remus an, der immer noch auf eine Erwiderung wartete.

"Sorry Moony, ich war in Gedanken. Danke, dass du mich aufgehalten hast. Ich glaube, mit `ner Beule an der Stirn seh ich nicht so gut aus." "Nein das glaube ich auch nicht." erwiderte der Braunhaarige mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Aber sag mal, was bedrückt dich denn, dass du dir schon die Haare ausreißt?" Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen, aber so gern James seinen Freund auch hatte, konnte er ihm diese Gedanken doch nicht mitteilen, dafür waren sie einfach zu gefährlich. James war sich ja selbst noch nicht im Klaren darüber wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte, denn eins wollte er auf keinen Fall: seine Freundschaft zu Sirius damit zerstören oder das Verhältnis der Rumtreiber damit belasten. Irgendwie musste er selbst damit fertig werden und das würde er auch schaffen.

Mit neu gefasster Entschlossenheit sah er Remus zufrieden entgegen. "Es ist nichts. Zumindest nichts, was ich nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen kann." Skeptisch hoben sich Remus Augenbrauen. Scheinbar glaubte er James nicht ein Wort. Allerdings fragte er auch nicht mehr nach, wofür James ihm dankbar war.

"Hast du eigentlich dein super geheimes Geschenk schon fertig? Du hast doch letztes Wochenende in Hogsmead noch etwas dafür besorgt oder?" Triumphierend strahlte James in nun an. "Ja, es ist fertig und es ist großartig. Ich bin schon total gespannt auf Weihnachten. Ich will unbedingt wissen, wie es ankommt." Nun musste auch Remus wieder lächeln. Da war sie wieder, die nie sterbende kindliche Freude des Schwarzhaarigen. "Und, verrätst du mir für wen es ist?" stellte er die obligatorische Frage. Remus war natürlich vollkommen klar für wen sich James so ins Zeug legte. Es störte ihn nicht, aber er war sich darüber bewusst, dass James und Sirius eine ganz besondere Freundschaft verband, die noch tiefer ging, als die freundschaftlichen Bande der Rumtreiber. Deshalb war die Antwort für ihn auch nicht überraschend. "Nein." kam es knapp von James, aber mit einem übergroßen Grinsen. Das würde er niemandem verraten, die konnten ja wohl alle noch die paar Tage bis Weihnachten warten.

Zwei konzentrierte Stunden später war James dann auch mit seinem Aufsatz fertig und zusammen verließen sie die Bibliothek, um zum Abendessen zu kommen. Dort warteten auch schon Peter und Sirius auf sie, Letzter damit beschäftigt, sich mit einer hübschen, gut geformten Hufflepuff zu unterhalten. James ließ sich wie gewohnt neben Sirius nieder, während Remus gegenüber neben Peter Platz nahm. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden, waren James zwei Dinge klar. Erstens, Sirius und Lydia (zumindest hatte Sirius sie so genannt) unterhielten sich schon seit längerem, da Peter bereits anfing aus Langeweile mit seinem Essen zu spielen, was aber heißen musste, dass er schon wenigstens drei Teller verputzt hatte und zweitens, dass Lydia Sirius an die Wäsche wollte, denn die Blondine fummelte ständig am Hemd des Schwarzhaarigen rum oder zeichnete Kreise auf seine Oberschenkel.

Es war nicht so, als wenn so etwas nicht häufiger Mal passieren würde und sie nicht alle daran gewöhnt wären, aber irgendwie störte es James heute. Stoisch versuchend die Beiden zu ignorieren, belud er sich seinen Teller und fing an zu Essen. Doch immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Sirius und Lydia, besonders bei Wörtern wie `heiß´, `unschuldig´ und ganz besonders bei `böses Mädchen´. Doch James würde sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, denn er hatte ja auch keinen Grund dazu. Sirius war sein bester Freund, der wie sie ihn kannten, gerne Mal ein kleines Stelldichein vereinbarte und mehr nicht. Also, warum sollte James dieses Gespräch aufregen.

Ein Räuspern brachte ihn wieder zurück und sofort bemerkte er, warum er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung machte Remus ihn auf seinen Teller aufmerksam. Ein Blick auf diesen verriet James auch was daran so interessant war. Er hatte ohne es zu bemerken, mehrfach sein Messer in sein Steak gerammt und viele kleine Löcher hinterlassen, anstatt es kleinzuschneiden. Ertappt, fasste er sein Messer wieder normal und fing, unter Remus aufmerksamen Blick, an sein malträtiertes Fleisch diesmal wirklich in mundgerechte Happen zu schneiden.

Um die Situation zu entschärfen, verwickelte Remus James und Peter in ein Gespräch. Geschickt hatte der Braunhaarige Quidditch gewählt, weil er wusste, dass er damit James erfolgreich ködern konnte und auch Peter immer gerne mit diskutierte. So viel es dem Schwarzhaarigen auch recht leicht Sirius´ und Lydias Gespräch größtenteils zu verdrängen. Es gab zwar immer wieder Momente (als Lydia erwähnte, dass sie sehr empfindlich an den Ohren wäre oder als sie Sirius fragte, welche Ausmaße er den hätte), in denen James Gedanken ins Stocken kamen, aber er hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich schnell wieder an der Quidditchdiskussion beteiligen konnte.

Gerade als er einen weiteren Bissen zum Mund führte und sich darauf freute, der Situation gleich entfliehen zu können, passierte es. Sirius rempelte ihn an und James wurde fast von der Bank geschubst, weil Lydia sich unbedingt auf Sirius Schoß setzen musste. In dem Moment kochte James über. Nicht genug, dass Sirius ihn bis jetzt nicht begrüßt und keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte und das er sich die ganze Zeit schon dieses verbale Vorspiel reinziehen musste, wegen dieser blonden Tussi, nein, jetzt war er auch noch im Weg. Jetzt wurde er auch noch einfach nicht beachtend weg geschubst, damit Madam Atombusen eine bessere Position hatte um an Sirius rum zu fummeln. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn wie überflüssigen Ballast einfach weg zu schubsen und wie konnte Sirius das auch noch zulassen?

Rasend vor Wut rammte James sein Messer in die Reste seines Steaks. Einen mörderischen Blick auf Sirius Rücken werfend, schnappte er sich seine Tasche und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Verständnislose Blicke folgten ihm, eingeschlossen des Blickes von Peter, während Remus nur den Kopf schüttelte und Sirius das erste Mal auf James reagierte. Er sah, an dem noch schwingenden Messer entlang, James nach, ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, schmiss James seine Tasche in eine Ecke und fluchte wild über Sirius. "Dieser Penner, dieses selbstverliebte Arschloch, dieser notgeile Weiberheld. Warum musste er das unbedingt vor meiner Nase abziehen?" Immer noch rasend vor Wut schnappte er sich sein Kissen und schlug damit wild auf alles ein, was in seiner Nähe war. "Wie konnte er nur? Ich bring ihn um!" schrie James heraus. Doch als seine eigenen Worte seinen Verstand erreicht hatten, hielt er inne. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Warum bezog er die Situation den auf sich? Nur weil Sirius mit einem Mädchen schäkerte, hatte das doch nichts mit ihm zu tun. Die Absurdität seiner Gedanken erkennend, ließ James sich auf einmal schlapp auf seine Knie sinken.

Wenige Sekunden später konnte man ein Glucksen vernehmen, dass erst in ein ungläubiges und dann fast in ein irres Lachen überging. Ich bin eifersüchtig, schoss es James durch den Kopf. Ich bin wirklich eifersüchtig, denn am liebsten hätte ich sie von seinem Schoss runter geschubst und hätte mich selbst gerne darauf gesetzt. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn unvorbereitet. Seine Gedanken weiterführend hörte James plötzlich auf zu Lachen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ich habe mich wirklich in Sirius verliebt. Ich liebe ihn und wünschte mir, er wäre hier bei mir und nicht unten in der Großen Halle mit ihr. Ein leises Schluchzen drang durch seine Hände hindurch.

Ich habe mich in meinen besten Freund verliebt, der gerade sicherlich schon mit Lydia in irgendeinem Klassenzimmer rummacht. Ich bin so blöd! Immer heftiger schluchzend, krümmte sich James mit bebenden Schultern am Boden und wollte nur, dass alles wieder so war wie vor der nächtlichen Plätzchen-Aktion.

Er wusste später nicht mehr wie er ins Bett gekommen war, aber als langsam seine Zimmergenossen eintrudelten, lag er bereits in seinem Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Er wollte heute mit niemandem mehr sprechen. Seine Augen waren schwer und brannten, von den vielen Tränen, die er vergossen hatte. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und nicht mehr denken. So bekam er auch nicht mehr mit, als Sirius, nachdem die anderen beiden eingeschlafen waren, noch einmal aufstand, James Vorhänge zur Seite schob und ihm ganz vorsichtig unter den rot geränderten Augen lang fuhr. Die letzten Tränenreste verschwinden lassend, mit einem sehr glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der nächste Morgen kam für James viel zu früh. Lieber hätte er noch einige Stunden hinter seinen sicheren Vorhängen verbracht und den Rest der Welt ausgeschlossen, aber der stets zuverlässige Remus hatte dazu eine andere Meinung. So wurden irgendwann seine Vorhänge aufgerissen, er mal wieder geblendet und von einem "James, steh endlich auf!" aus dem Bett geworfen.

Sich nun doch der Realität stellen müssend, ließ er noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten Tage Revue passieren. So konnte es wirklich nicht weiter gehen. Er war launisch und häufig abwesend, außerdem in Sirius Nähe immer leicht nervös und in einigen Situationen auch schnell reizbar. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er nur Probleme in die Gruppe bringen. Das durfte nicht sein. Außerdem konnte er Sirius unmöglich gestehen, was er für ihn empfand. Es würde ihre Freundschaft zerstören.

Selbst überrascht, fand er innerhalb weniger Sekunden eine Lösung für sein Problem. Wo er gestern lange drüber nachgedacht hatte und was ihm ausweglos und ungerecht erschien, war für ihn heute Morgen ganz klar.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Es war ganz einfach, er musste es einfach unterdrücken. Er durfte seinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben. Er würde sie solange verdrängen, bis sie verschwinden würden oder nicht mehr wichtig waren. Nur so konnte wieder alles so werden wie früher, nur so konnte wieder alles normal werden. In der festen Überzeugung die richtige Lösung gefunden zu haben, bildete sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Der Tag konnte beginnen.

James war gut gelaunt. Er hatte heute Morgen ein erfolgreiches Quidditchtraining mit seinem Team gehabt, sie waren in Höchstform, seit vier Tagen verhielt er sich in Sirius Nähe, als wäre nie etwas gewesen und morgen war Heiligabend. Es lief also alles super. Endlich war alles wieder normal und so mussten auch seine Haare nicht mehr leiden.

Jetzt gerade war er mit Remus, Peter und Sirius vom Mittagessen auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung. Sie schritten durch die Gänge und alberten ein wenig rum. "Ich wette Milce Sanders hat jetzt noch Spaghetti in den Haaren?" warf Peter prustend ein. "Ich finde, Sabrina hätte aber noch ein wenig Käse nachwerfen können. Wer ist den Spaghetti ohne Käse?" schlug Sirius vor und alle fingen erneut an zu lachen. "Verdient ist verdient!" bestätigte James Sabrinas Verhalten. "Fremdknutschen muss bestraft werden." "Und das bitte grundsätzlich vor allen Augen in der Großen Halle." war Sirius Bitte. Frei lachend und weiter witzelnd schritten sie den Gang runter.

An der nächsten Biegung blieb James allerdings stehen und setzte zu einer Dumbledore Imitation an. "Miss Wayne, ich muss sie bitte damit aufzuhören, auch wenn ich glaube, dass sie bestimmt einen guten Grund dazu haben. Dennoch ist das Garnieren von anderen Schülern mit Essen in Hogwarts nicht gestattet. Und sie Mr. Sanders fordere ich auf, sich zu waschen und umzuziehen, der Unterricht beginnt in wenigen Minuten und das Tragen von Nudeln in ihren Haaren ist keine Ausrede, um nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen."

Wieder fingen alle lautstark an zu lachen und Sirius musste sich schon auf James Schulter abstützen, so sehr schüttelte es ihn. Erst nach mehreren Minuten gelang es allen wieder sich zu beruhigen. Immer noch grinsend, wollten sie weiter gehen, als Peter aufgeregt anfing zu kichern. Die anderen drei drehten sich verständnislos zu ihm um. "Was hast du, Peter?" fragte James nach. Immer noch kichernd deutete Peter mit dem Finger nach oben. Alle Augen folgten ihm, als kurz darauf aus zwei Mündern ein Stöhnen kam. "Wurmschanz, das ist nur ein Mistelzweig, kein Grund gleich zum kleinen Schulmädchen zu werden." teilte ihm Sirius mit, der sich bereits umdrehte um weiter zu gehen.

"Ich finde, Peter hat Recht. Es ist witzig." sagte Remus mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Sirius drehte sich wieder um. "Und warum?" "Na ganz einfach, weil es Tradition ist sich darunter zu küssen und ihr Beide scheinbar keine Lust dazu habt." "Das ist ja auch ganz normal, weil Sirius nun mal kein Mädchen ist und deshalb dieses alberne Zeug nicht zieht." machte James seinen Standpunkt klar, das heftige Kribbeln im Bauch ignorierend. Allerdings entging ihm dabei der leicht verletzte Blick auf Sirius Gesicht. "Nun, dass sehe ich anderes. Es steht nirgendwo, dass man sich nur küssen muss, wenn es Mann und Frau sind, die unter einem Mistelzweig stehen. Ich finde, das gilt für alle." Remus Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und Peter kicherte immer noch. Es machte ihm sichtbar Spaß, die Beiden heute mal aufzuziehen.

"Remus, das ist ja wohl Quatsch. Natürlich gilt das nur, wenn ein Pärchen darunter steht. Außerdem müssen wir zum Unterricht, also kommt." forderte James die anderen auf. "Genauso sehe ich das auch." unterstützte Sirius ihn, der inzwischen wieder genervt aussah. "Seid ihr etwa feige?" Das war eine klare Herausforderung von Remus und James sah es schon Sirius Gesicht an, dass dieser es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. "Ganz bestimmt." warf er ironisch zurück und machte bereits einen Schritt Richtung Klassenzimmer, als er grob am Arm gepackt und zurück gerissen wurde. Sirius nahm die Herausforderung natürlich an, was hatte James auch anderes erwartet? Dennoch würde er das nicht tun.

"Hey was soll das? Tatze lass den Quatsch und lass uns gehen." wies James ihn an, aber dieser schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Sirius lieferte sich gerade ein Blickduell mit Remus, der den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinem Blick anstachelte. "Nun, wenn du es unbedingt willst, Moony." Damit hatten sie dann auch wieder Peters Aufmerksamkeit, der prompt aufhörte zu kichern und mit offenem Mund zu ihnen rüber starrte.

Einen letzten Versuch startend, zerrte James an seinem Arm um sich aus Sirius festem Griff zu befreien, aber vergebens, der Schwarzhaarige wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Dadurch aber scheinbar auch wieder Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkend, wendete sich dieser nun James zu. Sofort auf Abwehr schaltend warf James ein. "Tatze, du wirst dich doch wohl nicht auf so einen Schwachsinn einlassen." Doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Stattdessen fixierten die grauen Augen ihn. Das stete Kribbeln in James Bauch wurde dadurch gleich verdreifacht und er wollte nur noch fliehen, um seine Normalität zu bewahren.

Aber Sirius war anderer Meinung. Bevor James noch irgendetwas versuchen konnte, packte die andere Hand des Schwarzhaarigen James im Nacken und zog seinen Kopf ruckartig näher. So bedürfte es nur noch eines kleinen Entgegenkommens des Black-Erben um ihre Lippen miteinander zu versiegeln. Auch wenn James es sich verbot und innerlich schrie, konnte er doch nichts dagegen tun, das es ihm gefiel. Und wie es ihm gefiel. Die sanften und warmen Lippen des Anderen zu spüren, setzte ein Feuerwerk in ihm frei. Ganz automatisch schlossen sich seine Augen und wie von selbst lehnte er sich in den Kuss. In diesem Moment, hätte es der Hand in seinem Nacken nicht bedurft, er wäre nicht davon gelaufen, nein, er wollte es genießen. Und als er gerade anfing seine Lippen zu bewegen, löste sich der Schwarzhaarige von ihm.

Vollkommen verklärt blickten seine Augen Sirius an, als dieser seine Hand im Nacken fortnahm. Es waren nur Sekunden gewesen, aber nun wusste James ganz genau, dass er vor diesen Gefühlen nicht fliehen konnte. Egal wie sehr er es auch versuchen würde. Er war verloren. Wieder in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, den er ihm schenkte. Das Erste was er wieder wahrnahm war Sirius Stimme. "So seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?" raunzte er die anderen Rumtreiber an. "Vollkommen." gab Remus süffisant zurück. "Na dann können wir ja jetzt zum Unterricht." Damit drehte der Black-Erbe sich um und ging zielstrebig um die Ecke Richtung Klassenraum, James immer noch festhaltend und somit hinter sich herziehend.

Im Grunde konnte James darüber nur glücklich sein, denn sonst hätte er sicherlich, absolut blöd in die Gegend starrend, im Gang gestanden und gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die anderen weitergingen. So wurde er wirkungsvoll aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und versuchte sich nach einigen Meter von Sirius loszumachen. "Du kannst mich jetzt los lassen!" entgegnete er ihm. Kurz noch einmal einen Blick auf seine Hand und in James Augen werfend, öffnete dieser danach seine Hand und ließ James frei.

Bei Sirius Tempo waren sie bereits nach wenigen Minuten am Klassenraum angekommen und ließen sich auf ihre Plätze fallen. Remus und Peter wie immer in der Bank links neben James und Sirius genau neben sich auf seiner rechten Seite. Vom Eintreffen Prof. McGonagalls und vom Unterricht bekam James heute nicht viel mit. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu ihrem Kuss und blieben bei dem unglaublichen Gefühl, dass er ausgelöst hatte hängen. Selbst seine Mantras der letzten Tage (es zerstört eure Freundschaft, du wirst die Rumtreiber damit entzweien) halfen ihm jetzt nicht mehr, sich von seinen Gedanken zu lösen. Immer wieder erwischte er sich selbst dabei, wie er zu Sirius rüber sah und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf sein Pergament.

Allerdings konnte er seine Konzentration für den Unterricht konnte er heute abschreiben und so hatte er es nur dem Grund seiner Probleme zu verdanken, dass er von Prof. McGonagall keine Strafarbeit auf bekam. Denn Sirius stupste ihn immer wieder unermüdlich an, wenn der Blick der Lehrerin auf den Träumenden fiel. So auch in diesem Moment, als sie alle aufgefordert wurden den nun besprochenen Zauber auszuprobieren. Als er den kurzen Schmerz in seiner Seite spürte, schoss sein Blick sofort hoch zum Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Die grauen Augen schienen ihm in diesem Moment so wissend anzusehen, dass er seinen Blick verlegen tiefer gleiten ließ und an den Lippen hängen blieb. Diese warmen und weichen Lippen, die dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl ausgelöst hatten. Es waren vielleicht nur zwei Sekunden, die er Sirius so anstarrte, doch lang genug um James feuerrot anlaufen zu lassen und peinlich berührt in sein Buch zu blicken.

Die restlichen zwanzig Minuten schaffte er es wirklich, nicht mehr zu Sirius zu sehen, auch wenn er dem Unterricht weiterhin nicht richtig folgte. Und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, war es Sirius Stimme, die es schaffte, sich durch seine Gedanken zu schieben. "Jamie, hast du Lust später Schniefelus zu ärgern?" Es dauerte zwar einen Moment bis James antwortete, aber er tat es mit einem Lächeln. "Gerne." erwiderte er mit einer Spur Heimtücke in der Stimme. "Ok, dann nach dem Abendessen. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee." teile ihm Sirius mit, als es zum Unterrichtsende läutete. Glücklich endlich wieder sicheres Terrain zu betreten, atmete James auf. Jetzt musste er es nur irgendwie schaffen alle anderen Gedanken erneut zu verdrängen.

Überraschenderweise war es ihm gar nicht so schwer gefallen seine Gedanken und Gefühle für Sirius zu verdrängen, als sie gestern Abend mit der Karte hinter Snape hergegangen waren und ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten. Noch Stunden später hatten sie sich, gemeinsam mit Remus und Peter, darüber im Schlafsaal lustig gemacht und durch die ungezwungene Stimmung war es James recht leicht gefallen, zu sich zu fühlen, als wäre alles wie immer.

Seine Stimmung hielt sogar den ganzen heutigen Tag noch an, so dass sie nun alle scherzend und lachend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Das Festmahl hatten sie hinter sich und nun wollten sie nur noch gemütlich den heiligen Abend ausklingen lassen. Gemeinsam saßen sie vor dem großen Kamin verteilt und tauschten Witze aus oder lachten über alte Streiche. Remus saß in seinem Lieblingssessel, Sirius und James wie immer ausgebreitet auf der Couch, jeder an ein Ende gelehnt und Peter stand momentan, eine alte Geschichte nacherzählend, mit wilder Gestikulation genau vor ihnen. Der Kleinste der Rumtreiber versuchte gerade einen davonrennenden Snape nachzustellen, der versuchte seine Hose dabei wieder hochzuziehen und nicht zu fallen, als Lily plötzlich in ihrer Runde auftauchte. Auch sie war, aus für James unbekannten Gründen, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben. Allerdings vermutete er, dass es mit der Anwesenheit eines bestimmten Slytherins zu tun haben könnte.

Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen baute sie sich vor den Jungs auf. Ihre Augen sprühten fast vor Zorn. Ganz langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die Rumtreiber wandern, bis er bei James hängen blieb. Übles erwartend überlegte er noch kurz sich irgendwie die Ohren zuzustopfen, als es auch schon zu spät war. Mit der Stimme einer Furie bluffte sie ihn an. "James Potter, wie kannst du nur? Nur wegen dir ist Severus jetzt komplett grün und blau geschlagen. Du bist vollkommen verantwortungslos. Der Arme hat überall Prellungen und du sitzt hier mit deinen idiotischen Freunden und machst dich auch noch lustig über ihn. Deine Streiche gehen nun endgültig zu weit. Ich werde das Prof. Dumbledore melden, dass ist kein Streich mehr, das ist Körperverletzung! Ihre werdet schon sehen was ihr von eurem kindischen Verhalten habt. Werdet endlich erwachsen!"

Leicht geschockt über die Wucht dieses Ausbruches stand Peter der Mund offen, während Sirius sich nur desinteressiert an den Fingernägeln spielte. Remus wollte gerade zu sprechen anfangen, als James ihm zuvor kam. Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme. "Komm mal wieder runter Evans! Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf. Es sind doch nur ein paar blaue Flecke. Der eklige Schniefelus hat doch schon wesentlich mehr überlebt." "Das war total kontraproduktiv, Krone." meinte Sirius noch, bevor Lily erneut hochging. "Was sagst du da? Nur ein paar blaue Flecke, hat schon mehr überlebt? Sag mal, tickt´s bei dir noch richtig? Du hast einen Menschen verletzt. Für wen hältst du dich bitte, dass du meinst so etwas tun zu dürfen? Hast du etwa keinen gesunden Menschenverstand mehr? Hat deine Freundschaft zu Black dich etwas schon so dumm gemacht, dass du den Unterschied nicht mehr erkennst?"

Jetzt hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Lily hatte immer schon etwas an sich gehabt, das James nie leiden konnte und zwar, dass sie häufig über Sirius herzog. Nun ging auch er auf Angriff über. "Halt die Luft an Evans! Dein heißgeliebter Severus wird schon nicht dran sterben. Außerdem sind nicht wir es, die andere Menschen verletzten oder hast du das schon vergessen? Dein kleiner Slytherin ist es doch, der die dunklen Künste studiert, er ist es, der nachts heimlich schwarze Magie ausübt. Und tu jetzt ja nicht so als wäre es anders. Denn dein dreckiger Slys hat uns auch schon krankenflügelreif verletzt. Also komm mir ja nicht nochmal mit dem armen kleinen Schniefelus."

Schweigend beobachteten die restlichen Rumtreiber die Diskussion, alle auf ihre eigene Weise. Während Peter immer noch wie gebannt Lily anstarrt, versuchte Remus weiterhin schlichtend einzugreifen und Sirius Gesicht, zierte inzwischen ein breites Grinsen. Ihm gefiel, was er da miterlebte. Und auch die wenigen in Hogwarts gebliebenen Gryffindors, verfolgten die Szene nun genau.

Die Nase eingebildet rümpfend führte Lily das Schauspiel weiter. "Mein kleiner Slytherin? Fahren wir jetzt wieder die Eifersuchtsschiene James? Hast du Severus deshalb diesen niederträchtigen Streich gespielt?" Ha, fast hätte James angefangen zu lachen, Eifersucht auf Schniefelus, wegen Lily, na wenn die wüsste. Aber in diesem Moment machte es ihn nur noch wütender, da sie scheinbar immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, dass es zwischen ihnen endgültig aus war. "Eifersucht? Evans, leidest du neuerdings an Gedächtnisverlust? Erinnre´ dich mal, wir haben an Halloween Schluss gemacht. Unsere Beziehung ist beendet, gestorben. Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich also wegen dir eifersüchtig sein?"

"Ach die Masche ziehst du jetzt ab? Natürlich bist du eifersüchtig James. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich liebst. Und ich sage es dir hier und jetzt ganz klar und deutlich. Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, kannst du dir abschminken. So ein Arsch wie du bekommt ganz bestimmt nichts von mir geschenkt. Lieber gebe ich es Severus, vielleicht muntert es ihn etwas auf, nach dem ihr Zuckerstangen auf ihn gejagt habt." schleuderte sie James entgegen, als ein unterdrücktes Lachen erklang. Sirius hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte nicht loszuprusten. Zweifelsfrei hatten Lilys Worte das Bild eines von aggressiven fliegenden Zuckerstangen verfolgten Snape wieder hervorgerufen, das ihn, wie am Vorabend bereits, äußerst belustigte.

Magisch von Sirius Glucksen angezogen wollte die Rothaarige gerade auf ihn losgehen, als James ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog. Mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme versuchte James es ihr noch einmal klar zu machen. "Evans, mich interessieren deine beschissenen Weihnachtsgeschenke nicht. Ich will keines von dir und von mir wirst du natürlich auch keins bekommen. Das Einzige was ich von dir möchte, ist endlich meine Ruhe vor dir haben. Und jetzt sage ich dir noch mal was ganz klar und deutlich, dass zwischen uns ist vorbei. Ich will nichts mehr von dir und werde den Teufel tun und jemals wieder zu dir zurückkommen. Denn mit so einer besserwisserischen und scheinheiligen Kuh möchte ich nichts zu tun haben. Ist das jetzt endlich angekommen?"

Jetzt lagen alle Augen auf James, selbst Remus, Peter und Sirius sahen ihn überrascht an. Damit hatte nun wirklich niemand gerechnet, denn so deutlich hatte er sich Lily gegenüber noch nie ausgedrückt. Es dauerte zwar ein paar Sekunden, aber dann hatte auch die Rothaarige verdaut, was James ihr entgegen geschleudert hatte und lief zornesrot an. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" schrie sie James entgegen. "Muss ich es etwas für dich wiederholen?" trieb dieser es scheinbar gelassen auf die Spitze und verhalf Sirius damit erneut zu einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen. "James Potter, du bist ein selbstverliebtes Arschloch und ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann dafür die Abrechnung bekommst. Wie konnte ich nur jemals Gefühle für so ein arrogantes Schwein wie dich empfinden? Ich werde mich auf den Tag freuen, an dem du wieder bei mir angekrochen kommst, denn so ein Prolet wie du, wird keine Freundin finden."

So oberflächlich und falsch ihre Anschuldigungen auch waren, hatten sie ihn doch treffen können. Denn gerade jetzt, wo er mit sich selbst haderte ob seiner Gefühle Sirius gegenüber, traf es ihn hart, dass Lily der Meinung war, das niemand ihn jemals lieben könnte. Kurz senkte er den Blick und Lily hätte bestimmt noch eins drauf gesetzt, wenn Sirius ihr nicht zuvor gekommen wäre. "Na dann warte mal bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag und viel Spaß mit deinem stinkenden Schniefelus. Ihr gebt wirklich ein wunderschönes Paar ab, der eklige dreckige Schwarzmagier, mit seinem Hass auf Muggel und sein Schlammblut und jetzt verzieh dich in die Kerker wo du hingehörst, Hausverräterin."

Das hatte scheinbar gesessen, denn Lily schienen wirklich für den Moment die Worte zu fehlen. Doch sie wollte noch nicht aufgeben, als sie erneut ansetzte, schlug ihr so viel Abneigung entgegen, dass ihr die Worte ihm Hals stecken blieben. Nicht nur die Rumtreiber sahen sie mit vernichtenden Blicken an, nein, auch einige andere ihrer Hauskameraden, die unfreiwillig Zeugen dieses Schauspiels geworden waren, schickten ihr Blicke voller Abneigung. Dieser Front gegenüberstehend, schien sie es wohl doch als klüger zu empfinden erstmal zu gehen. So rief sie den Rumtreiber nur noch beim rausgehen ein "eure Streiche werden euch noch vergehen" zu und verschwand durch das Porträtloch.

Schon bevor das Porträt wieder zurückgeschwungen war, wurde es wieder lauter im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen Schüler diskutierten über die gerade miterlebte Szene oder fingen mit dem wieder an, was sie vorher unterbrochen hatten. Erst jetzt viel James auf, wie ruhig es auf einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war. Nun lagen die Augen seiner Freunde wieder auf ihm, dass spürte er genau und es behagte ihm nicht. Es war Sirius, der sich zu ihm rüber lehnte und ihn als erstes ansprach. "Hey, vergiss den Quatsch einfach. Die hat doch `ne Schraube locker." James wusste, dass es von dem Schwarzhaarigen nur gut gemeint war, doch er wollte so etwas im Moment nicht hören. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht sah er Sirius an. "Schon gut, Tatze. Ich weiß." war alles war er darauf erwiderte und bevor jemand anderes versuchen konnte ihn aufzuheitern, stand er auf und erklomm die Treppen zum Schlafsaal.

Stumm blickte Sirius im hinterher bis Remus ihn ansprach. "Er ist nur etwas geknickt. Sie muss wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben." "Ja, dass glaube ich auch." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ihm und wandte Remus sein Gesicht zu. In diesem Moment traf ihn ein äußerst wissender Blick des Braunhaarigen und Sirius beschlich der Gedanke, dass Remus vielleicht sogar mehr verstanden hatte, als er vermutete. Die Situation schnell lösend, stand der Black-Erbe auf. "Ich werd´ ihn mal ein wenig aufmuntern." verkündete er mit seinem typischen Grinsen und folgte James die Treppe rauf, gefolgt von Remus wachsamen Blick.

James lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und betrachtete seinen Betthimmel, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufging und sich kurz danach wieder schoss. Er hörte Schritt, die sich zu dem Bett links neben ihm bewegten, dann Geräusche, als wenn jemand nach etwas kramen würde, dann wieder Schritte, dieses Mal kam sie auf ihn zu und dann sah er Sirius neben seinem Bett stehen, mit der alles verursachenden Plätzchendose in der Hand. Ohne Ankündigung ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige neben James aufs Bett sinken, schob dessen Beine ein wenig rüber, um mehr Platz zu haben und machte es sich bequem.

So saß Sirius nun da, im Schneidersitz neben seinen Beinen und aß, vollkommen mit sich selbst zufrieden, Plätzchen. James sah ihn nun sicherlich schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten an und der Schwarzhaarige registrierte es immer noch nicht, sondern stopfte weiter fröhlich Keks in sich und sah aus dem Fenster. Einen Laut des Unmuts von sich gebend schaffte James es Sirius Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. Er wollte alleine sein, er wollte nachdenken und zu Abwechslung störte Sirius mal. Aber dieser schien sich nicht von dem mörderischen Blick einschüchtern zu lassen, sondern fragte ganz naiv. "Willst du auch ein Plätzchen? Die sind echt lecker." Und wieder stopfte er sich einen Keks rein.

Die Wangen voll mit Weihnachtsgebäck sah er James fragend an und hielt ihm die Dose hin, während er munter wie ein Hamster weiter kaute. Dieser Anblick war einfach Gold wert und James konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es viel ihm einfach unwahrscheinlich schwer lange böse auf Sirius zu sein, besonders wo er seine Nähe so genoss. Also richtete er sich einfach auf, griff sich einen bunt verzierten Elch und merkte schon beim ersten Bissen, Sirius hatte Recht. Die Plätzchen waren wirklich lecker. Die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal sehr viel Mühe gegeben und irgendwo konnte er sogar verstehen, warum Sirius gerne Tonnen davon aß.

Obwohl er eigentlich nachdenken wollte, kam er die halbe Nacht nicht dazu. Erst hatte Sirius ihn gekonnt mit seiner Art und seinen Witzen von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, während sie weiter Plätzchen in sich hineingestopft hatten, dann waren irgendwann Remus und Peter hoch gekommen und sie hatten noch lange Knallpoker gespielt, bis sie vor Müdigkeit und einer gewissen Kopfschwere, durch zu viele Plätzchen, einfach in ihre Betten gefallen und eingeschlafen waren.

Doch auch wenn James erschöpft war und eindeutig zu viel Weihnachtsgebäck gegessen hatte, konnte er nicht schlafen. Sobald er seine Augen schloss, sah er wieder Lily vor sich und hörte ihre Worte. War er denn wirklich so ein unleidlicher Kerl? Hatte er wirklich so einen schlechten Charakter, dass man ihn nicht lieben konnte? Sicherlich wusste er, dass seine Eltern ihn liebten und seine Freunde auch, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Immerhin wollte er mit keinem von ihnen eine Beziehung eingehen... oder vielleicht doch? Sah Sirius das genauso? Dachte der Schwarzhaarige auch, dass er zwar ganz nett als bester Freund war, aber das man keine Beziehung mit ihm führen könnte, das er dazu nicht liebenswürdig genug wäre?

Halt! Sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken stoppend, viel ihm einmal mehr auf, über was er da gerade nachdachte. Überlegte er gerade ob Sirius ihn nett genug fand um mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen? Dachte er wirklich darüber nach, mit Sirius eine Beziehung führen zu wollen? Tief durchatmend musste er seine eigene Frage mit `Ja´ beantworten. Er wollte mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammen sein. Es hatte zwar sehr viele Kopfschmerzen gekostet, doch James hatte sich in den letzten Tagen viel eingestehen müssen. Nun war er sich aber einiger Dinge sicher. Ja, er fand Sirius anziehend und würde ihn jeder Zeit erneut küssen wollen. Ja, er war eifersüchtig, wenn er Sirius mit Anderen schäkern sah. Ja, er fühlte sich wohl in Sirius Armen und würde auch jetzt gerne in ihnen liegen. Dies alles ließ ihn zu einem Schluss kommen. Ja, er war in Sirius verliebt.

Diese Erkenntnis war für ihn schon erschreckend gewesen und er hatte sie versucht zu verdrängen, doch auch wenn es ihm ein paar Tage gelungen war, geriet diese Entscheidung ins Wanken bei ihrem Kuss unterm Mistelzweig und heute Abend hatte sie sich ganz verabschiedet. Erst Sirius instinktive Schutzreaktion, als er kurzzeitig Lily nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und dann sein Auftauchen hier an seinem Bett. Beide Aktionen des Schwarzhaarigen hatten James noch einmal genau die Dinge an Sirius aufgezeigt, die er so an ihm liebte. Seinen Beschützerdrang James gegenüber, seine Fürsorge, seine Fröhlichkeit, seine Unbeschwertheit und die unglaubliche Fähigkeit immer zu wissen was James gerade brauchte.

Aber nun konnte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr verdrängen. Er musste sich einfach gestehen, dass er sich nach nichts mehr sehnte, als mit Sirius zusammen zu sein und auch, dass es wahrscheinlich unmöglich war. Denn warum sollte der Schwarzhaarige mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, wo er doch nach Lilys Aussage nicht liebenswert war und außerdem gefährdete es immer noch ihre Freundschaft. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass James überhaupt nicht wusste, ob Sirius überhaupt mehr für ihn empfand.

Natürlich war da dieser Moment auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmead gewesen, aber das konnte genauso gut am Butterbier gelegen haben, von dem sie alle einige getrunken hatten. Denn wenn er sich an die Situation in dem Gang in der Nähe der Küche erinnerte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige mehr als geschockt gewirkt und der Kuss unterm Mistelzweig war auch nur passiert, weil Remus an Sirius´ Ego gekratzt hatte. Außerdem warum hätte er mit Lydia flirten sollen, wenn er auf James stand. Daher war es für James klar, Sirius war sein bester Freund und mehr empfand der Schwarzhaarige nicht für ihn.

Niedergeschlagen von seiner eigenen Schlussfolgerung rollte sich James zusammen. Nur sehr langsam fand er in einen unruhigen Schlaf und hoffte, dass der nächste Tag besser werden würde.

Der erste Weihnachtstag war endlich angebrochen und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Tages des Schuljahres, wurde James heute Morgen nicht von Remus geweckt. Heute war es etwas anderes, das ihn aus seinem leichten Schlaf weckte, in den er erst vor wenigen Stunden gefallen war. Ein schweres Gewicht drückte seine Matratze am Fußende herunter und irgendetwas machte komische Atemgeräusche. Nach seiner Brille greifend, streckte James seinen Arm durch die Vorhänge zum Nachttisch. Erst als diese ordnungsgemäß auf seiner Nase saß, konnte er erkennen wer ihn da geweckt hatte und ein sehr warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

Am Ende seiner Matratze saß Sirius in Hundegestalt auf seinen Hinterläufen, mit einer roten Weihnachtsmütze über einem Ohr und einem bunt verpacktem Weihnachtsgeschenk im Maul. Ja, Sirius war wirklich alles was er wollte, schoss es ihm ihn diesem Moment durch den Kopf und alle Zweifel vergessend setzte er sich auf und bereitete seine Arme aus. Verstehend, was James damit meinte, kam der Hund auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu und lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Als James den Kopf des großen Tieres auf seiner Schulter spürte, schloss er die Arme und seinen Hals, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem dichten Fell und sagte vollkommen gerührt "Ich liebe dich, Tatze!" Ein Aufprall hinter ihm, ließ James zusammen zucken, als das Geschenk aus dem Maul des Hundes hinter ihm auf die Matratze fiel und nur wenige Sekunden später fühlte er sich in sein Kissen daneben gedrückt.

Ein, mit Weihnachtsmütze und in Boxershorts gekleideter Sirius lag auf ihm, die Arme um ihn geschlungen und vergrub sein Gesicht in James Halsbeuge. "Ich liebe dich auch, Jamie." vernahm James gedämpft. Geschockt weiteren sich seine Augen und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Das hatte er nicht gehört, dass bildete er sich nur ein, dass konnte nicht sein. Sicherlich wollte Sirius ihn verarschen, nachdem er gerade einfach ohne nachzudenken seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hatte.

Plötzlich merkte James, dass sich die Arme um ihn lösten und er sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich aufrichtete. Erneut waren sie in derselben Situation und Sirius´ Blick war auch dieses Mal absolut entschlossen. "Hör auf daran zu zweifeln. Ich meine es wirklich ernst, James. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte mit niemand anderem als mit dir zusammen sein." entgegnete ihm der Schwarzhaarige. Noch immer ungläubig sah James hoch in die grauen Augen, die so überzeugt aussahen. Er wollte es ja glauben, doch er konnte nicht, denn wenn dies nur ein dummer Scherz des Anderen wäre, wäre alles aus und dazu war James nicht bereit.

Zögernd wandte James sein Gesicht ab. "Hör auf mit den Scherzen, Tatze. Ich bin gerade echt nicht in der Stimmung dazu." forderte er ihn mit abgewandtem Blick auf. "Nun dann muss ich dich wohl überzeugen." Waren Sirius letzte Worte, bevor er sich auf seinen Unterarm stützte, mit seiner freien Hand James Kinn fasste, es zu sich drehte und ihre Lippen verschloss.

Erst war es nur ein leichter Druck, den der Schwarzhaarige auf James Lippen ausübte, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden begann er seine Lippen zu bewegen. James fühlte sich plötzlich wie im Rausch. Erneut entzündete diese Berührung ein Feuerwerk ihn ihm und seine Augen fielen zu. Er war machtlos, er konnte sich dem Drang zurück zu küssen nicht entziehen und so bewegte auch er seine Lippen. Erst ganz scheu, wurde der Kuss aber doch schnell leidenschaftlicher. Irgendwann spürte James wie eine Zunge über seine Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bat, die er ihr liebend gerne gewährte. Die erste Berührung ihrer Zungen schickte Blitze durch James Körper und ließ ihn nach mehr sehnen. Nun lag auch er nicht mehr nur untätig rum und ließ sich küssen. Eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in Sirius Haaren, während sich die andere auf seine Brust legte. Aber auch Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen und strich zärtlich James Hals mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab.

Je länger sie sich küssten, desto intensiver wurde ihr Kuss und desto unsteter ihre Hände. Immer mehr Regionen des anderen Körpers wurden erforscht und mit Zärtlichkeiten bedacht, bis plötzlich ein Geräusch außerhalb von James´ Vorhängen sie hochfahren ließ. Peter war wohl aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte mit einem Jubelschrei seine Geschenke gefunden.

Mit einem diebischen Grinsen im Gesicht stahl Sirius sich noch einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss von James, bevor er von ihm abließ und sich neben ihn legte. "Alles weitere bekommst du, sobald wir wieder ungestört sind." raunte er ihm ins Ohr. James war zwar gerade ziemlich überfordert mit den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen, aber trotzdem glücklich. Nun wusste er, dass er doch geliebt wurde und das genau von der richtigen Person. Da konnten ihm alle anderen gestohlen bleiben. Mit seinem wiedergefunden Selbstbewusstsein, drehte er sich verführerisch grinsend zu Sirius. "Und wann glaubst du wird das sein?" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und setzte danach einen Kuss daneben. "Wenn Remus und Peter zum Frühstück sind?" schlug Sirius vor. "Mhm, ob ich wohl so lange warten kann." schnurrte James fast schon und küsste sich weiter von Sirius Ohr seinen Hals hinunter Richtung Schlüsselbein. Doch bevor er dort ankommen konnte, fasste der Schwarzhaarige sein Kinn und zerrte sein Gesicht wieder auf Augenhöhe. "Nun vielleicht können wir uns ja nochmal kurz eine Kostprobe genehmigen. Immerhin schläft Remus noch und Peter wird erstmal mit seinen Geschenken beschäftigt sein." "Liebend gerne." entgegnete James gegen seine Lippen und erneut drückte Sirius James in die Kissen und genoss seine Kostprobe in vollen Zügen.

Vollkommen vergessen lag Sirius Geschenk am Kopfende über ihnen. Aber dafür würde noch genug Zeit sein, denn Weihnachten war ja den ganzen Tag und im Notfall morgen auch noch.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen.<p>

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir noch ein Review da lasst!

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!

eure Zira


End file.
